Amber Burn
Amber Burn is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her in any of your Games or fanfics without Pippycat's permission! Thank you. <3 She is a member of the Burn Family, and The Golden Trio. Amber Name: Amber Burn Gender: Female Age: 13 District: 13 (3, 5, 9) Appearance: Amber has wavy-curly red hair and sparkling green eyes. She has freckles and very pale skin, and her cheeks are always pink. She is usually smiling, and is average height. Personality: Amber is a very sweet girl. She's shy, and is kind of anti-social. She likes animals, though, she really does love them. She also loves to draw, and any time there is a scrap of paper Token: None Weapons: Amber's peaceful nature means she isn't very fond of weapons, but since she has to use one, she will choose a ' mace '''a '''spear '''and a '''bow and arrow'. Skills: Amber is very smart, and fast. She also has very good''' reaction time', which can help her win a fight. Weaknesses: Amber isn't very good with '''bravery'. She will often chicken out on things, and she's very shy '''and can't stand up for herself as much as she'd like to. She also isn't very good at '''climbing. Backstory Amber was born as an only child into the mayor's family of District 13. They were richer than most families, being the mayor's family. Amber was spoiled, but very different than her parents. Her parents were very proper, and Amber was a bit clumsy. They were also very social, and Amber would rather have stayed inside the house and read or draw. One day, she was roaming around the district when she saw a dying kitten caught int he fence. She took it home, and gave it water and food. Her parents were at a meeting, so they weren't home. Amber took care of it secretly, knowing her parents wouldn't want her to be doing anything with an animal. They didn't love animals the same way Amber did. One day, Amber's mom found out. She was enraged at Amber, and insisted she let the animal go at once. Amber clutched Daisy (what she had named the cat), insisting that the cat would die on her own without Amber. Amber was 10, and she started sobbing, begging to be able to keep the animal. Her parents finally agreed. Amber's school life wasn't well, though. Since she was the mayor's daughter, she was supposed to be popular, and care about how she looked. But Amber always just sat in the back of the classroom alone, which she was perfectly fine with. She would draw in her notebook during free time, until it was full. One day, a girl was being mean to her when Amber got angry and yelled at her, and slapped her. Amber's parents found out at once. Amber was locked in her room for a month, for her parents were incredibly strict with punishment. They didn't provide food for Daisy, so Amber gave the cat half of each of her meals. Amber hung up all of her drawings, most of which were of previous tributes. Ones that had caught her eye, died horribly. Drawing the pictures made Amber feel better. When Amber was thirteen, she was Reaped. She walked to the stage silently, and vowed she would come back, for her district. Her family. Games Strategies Interview Angle: Sweet, shy, and helpless, to earn sponsors that will help her. Training strategy: Just learn what she doesn't know. Survival skills, weapon skills... but turn down all alliances, and pay attention to other tribute's strengths and weaknesses. Bloodbath Strategy: Run away, and find a safe place in the arena. Let nature help her, and scavenge for food, hoping for sponsors to send her items. Games Strategy: She will avoid other tributes, except to steal from them while they're away from camp, sleeping, ect. Feast Strategy: Go last. If she needs what is at the feast so desperately, she might go first, or, if it's not required, maybe not go at all. Games Participated In She is currently retired, as she has either escaped the arena (or become a victor), and to give my other tributes a chance at winning/escaping, she will not be entered in games regulary. Thanks to everyone who has written about Amber, and to Xbillex for giving her the spot as escapee! '' '''1. 789th Annual Hunger Games' Hosted by: Aerialchinook District: 13 Placing: 27th out of 28... -.- Extra: These Games marked Amber's debut in any kind of roleplaying Games. She also allied with two of Pippycat's other tributes, Lacey Despin and Amity Rose, and two of Baz-Turadan's tributes, Jonathan and Anna Tesly with Amity being the leader of the group. Pippycat hopes for the best for Amber in her first Games! :3 Amber was the first to die in the bloodbath, but someone had to go first... *sigh*... Amber was killed by Trinity Mace (1), and was avenged by Amity when Amity killed Trinity. 2. The Water Games Hosted by: Gummygugugaga District: 5 Placing: 14th out of 45 Training Score: 8 Victims: Nichole Peyton (9)(With help from Sera Oaks ) There were 48 tributes in these Games, so Amber allied with lots of Pippycat's other tributes: Bee Clio, Savannah Darnell, Lacey Despin, and Seraphina Oaks, and even though Pippycat entered another tribute, Candy Orenson, she didn't ally with Candy because Candy was a Career. She and her alliance made it far, though Savannah died in the bloodbath, and Sera died later on. Amber, Bee, Lacey, and Kirsten Barker(owned by Xbilliex) were running away from explosions when Amber hit one, and lost a leg and an arm. Knowing she wouldn't survive, Bee put her out of her misery by injecting her with poison. 3. 234th Hunger Games Hosted by: Xbilliex District: 13 Training Score: 9 Odds: 10-1 Placing: Escaped the Arena (co-escapees: Jayson Huff(7), Aroma Velonte(8), Coral Seaside(4), Shark Island(4)) Extra: In these Games, Amber allied with Savannah Darnell (9), Fawn Rose (7), and Honeysickle Ash (5). The Games were hosted on this wiki. Here allies all made it far, before being killed when a mountain colapsed. Amber ended up escaping the arena, along with others. 4. The 43rd Hunger Games! Hosted by: Icanhasnofriends District: 13 Placing: 7th out of 14 Training Score: 6 Victims: Sofia Lacuna(8) Extra: In these Games, Amber allied with Savannah Darnell (9) and Fawn Rose (11). This was the second Games where the three of them allied together. There was a twist in the Games where each tribute was put into a one on one match before the Games started. Amber won hers to Sofia Lacuna(8). Fawn lost hers, and Savannah won hers, so Amber and Savannah made it on to the actual Games, with only 12 other tributes. The second twist was that there would be no alliances, so Amber could no longer ally with Savannah. Amber died by falling into burning black sand, and being poisoned by a giant scorpian mutt. This was the farthestshe had ever made it in a Games though. :3 5. The 130th Hunger Games Hosted by: Smilingtribute District: 13 Placing: 15th of 28 Extra: In these Games, Amber allied with Savannah Darnell(9) and Cassie Wynn(8). Cassie led the alliance. When her district partner died, she was going to die because of a twist where if your district partner died, you had half an hour to kill another tribute. Amber didn't, so she died. 6. The Family Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: 13 Training Score: 7 Odds: 19-1 Placing: 13th of 24 Victims: Mindy Hills(1) Extra: Since these were the Family Games, Amber was entered along with her cousin and enemy, Scarlet Burn(9). Amber allied with Savannah Darnell(9) and her little sister May Darnell(9). May died in the bloodbath, so Amber and Savannah avenged her, tranquilizing and spearing her killer, Mindy Hills(1). Later, Amber and Scarlet ran into each other, and Scarlet speared Amber, placing her 13th of 24, with Savannah being the last living member of the alliance. Trivia *Amber is supposed to be cousins of another one of Pippycat's tributes, Scarlet Burn from District 9 *Scarlet and Amber both have a spear and a bow and arrow listed under their weapons of choice *Amber and Scarlet, despite being cousins, and very different in personality *Amber is the first one of Pippycat's tribute to have running away as their bloodbath strategy *Amber is one of Pippycat's only tributes to have their hobbies listed *Though Amber and Scarlet are cousins, they don't like each other and won't ally with each other if they are in the same Games *Amber is also the only tribute so far of Pippycat's that doesn't have a loved one die in their backstory *Amber was Pippycat's 12th tribute *Amber has the longest trivia section of all of Pippycat's tributes XD Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:13 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Escaped the Arena Category:Pippycat